Reincarnation
by FLUFFYTIGER
Summary: Robin brings Terra back when no one else could. A short drama/romantic, one-shot fic. Robin/Terra


Just my attempt at doing a Robin/Terra fic. I like the pairing but not how many of the stories are written sadly. Mine will probably not be any better but I gave it a shot.

* * *

**Reincarnation**

Terra... that blond weed of a girl. Why a weed? Well she's tall and very skinny but like all weeds, if you look at them correctly and understand them, they stop being weeds and are what they really are. Wild flowers. That is what Terra is, a wild flower, she blooms and withers depending on her mood. She reaches out to the sun while being firmly rooted to the ground and the other flowers around her die as she soaks up all the nutrients, or the attention as the mater may be. All my attention, not that I let her know this, or anyone. No one can know for she doesn't know my feelings and doesn't share them for she has her vines firmly rapped around someone else. Someone that, at that time, could be more for her then I could. I'm a leader... which means I make hard choices, even if they hurt me... It is what I have to do.

The Titans have grown since the defeat of 'The Brotherhood Of Evil'. We have recruited many since then and our numbers and still growing. Titan towers have sprung up all around the world, we mainly deal with the small stuff as the JL handles the more extreme villains but every now and then we help, for if we don't the JL would fall. 'Together we stand, divided we fall', it's a motto all Titans and JL heroes use and follow. But part of me always disagrees, not because it's flawed but because there are only somethings you can do on your own. Like resurrecting the dead. Raven gave up but not from a lack of trying, what Terra did to save us was not something that can easily be undone. Even with the help of the JL we always came up short on a way to free Terra from her stone prison, because... she had died. 'A complete sacrifice' is what Raven, Cyborg and the JL head scientists and mages said. She destroyed her body and apparently her soul. Beastboy was obviously devastated after hearing that.

So when all them gave up and went on with there lives, I pretended to do the same. But whenever I was alone, in a lab I had only to myself that I forbade anyone to enter, something which didn't go down to well with the Titan but they respected it as they knew what I was like, that I am known to lock myself up to figure out anything that was needed. So I worked, I toiled away, I read every book I could get my hand on, about science and magic. There must have been something Raven and the others missed. I had all their research, I simply had to figure out what they did wrong and what they could of missed. After almost a year of going over everything they did, finding out there mistakes and correcting them, I wasn't any better off. Even with these correction, it still seemed like it wouldn't work. But I kept going. To the point that the other Titans started noticing that I had shut myself away again. Only Slade ever got me this obsessed, I knew that's what they were thinking when ever I slipped out my lab get some refreshments and I know that If I didn't find out how to save Terra soon that they would act. They were within their right, when something effects one of us, it effects all of us.

So when I did get a breakthrough, I jumped at it. I left in a rush, I got on my bike and left for West City, the last place Beastboy... saw Terra's reincarnation. A new Terra. She was the missing link what everyone missed, the key to brining back Terra. She was hard to track down as I only had a description of her but people will do anything to help a Titan, after what we do for them, it's nice to know they don't take it for granted. Not all of them at least. One person did and that was Terra's reincarnation's friend. As much as people love the Titans, they also fear us, for having a Titan after you is to have an army after you. And so I found her running, looking for a safe place to hide, she didn't know what she was running for, I didn't really, if she was innocent then why would she run? The easy answers is because this Terra is not the Terra I know, she was probably a thief but it didn't mater now, all the sins of this reincarnation would soon be wiped and replaced by the sins of the original.

I sped up to her before she even knew that I was chasing her, I grabbed her and put her over my lap. Something about being in this position makes people stop struggling, seeing the road move that quickly and knowing what damage falling onto it is a good reason not to struggle. I sped to Terra's resting place, the reincarnation still not struggling until I come to a stop where she tries to run. I wasn't in the mood for this, I was tired and exhausted and the Titans were close on my back, they wanted to know what I was up to and the report that I had just kidnapped a girl really wont go down well with them. I drag the girl, kicking and screaming, to Terra's statue, where the girls looks at it in horror. I don't know what was going through her mind and I didn't want to. All I wanted was the real Terra back, and if this girl had to lose her soul so Terra's could take it's place then so be it. I really hate this darkness that resides in me.

I tired her up to the statue, activated all the equipment that I had secretly brought there and set about bringing Terra back. I didn't have long either. The equipment buzzed and rumbled and I started reading from a forbidden book I took from Raven's room, a book about returning souls from the other world, that only works if you have the original body, which is why returning Terra's soul to the statue never worked. It was only stone.

"Please! Please don't do this! I wont do anything else bad! I promise!" She tried pleading with me but there wasn't any point. As far as I'm concerned this reincarnation had only one use and that was to bring back Terra. And that is what I used her for. The air around us swirled violently, electricity crackled in the air, and it got cold, I was forcing the spirit world into this one, the machines were used to create a field that could lubricate the joining. And then it happened, the Titans entered but couldn't get close, it was dangerous to get close to the field as Raven explained to then. Only Raven could get to me so I had to finish quickly. I finished reading the passage and only had three words left to say as Raven's raven shaped shadow appeared next to me and she stepped through. We looked at each other and I surprise her with what I say next with a smile on my face.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." With those three magic words the whole room went white and all the sound died. And then... an explosion. I was thrown into one of the far walls, Raven shielded herself and the other Titans were far enough from the blast to not be effected. When everyone recovered, I was ignored, they went to were the statue was, and what was now replacing it. The girl was on the ground, dead or alive? 'Alive but weak' is what I heard Raven say to the others. But the girl surprised them by moving and eventually sitting up. It broke my heart to see her jump into Beastboy's arms.

"I knew you would save me, Beastboy, my Beastboy." After everything I did she thinks Beastboy was behind it. Beastboy couldn't find a flee on his ass let alone bring someone back from the dead. All but Raven left with Terra. Raven put one of my arms around her shoulder and helped me up then we slowly walked out of there.

"What were you thinking?" Raven asked me.

"I... I wanted the team back together." It was a lie but Raven couldn't tell, I had long since learned to hide what I was really feeling from Raven.

"You should have involved us." Should I? No, they would have tried to stop me, Planting one soul into another body when it sends the other soul to the other world would have been a big no no to the superhero code.

"You would have tried to stop me." My voice was getting weak, my energy all but leaving me. Raven didn't argue with that, she knew she would have. But what can be done about it now? We could clone Terra and put the other soul into that one but when creating life you also create a soul with it so it would just be an endless cycle. I knew this, Raven knew this, most mystics knew this. So that couldn't be done. Raven took us home and I was locked up in my room, soon to face trial for what I did but it was worth it, Terra was worth it. But the trial never came, I was demoted, no longer leader of the team, it was going to happen one of these day and now was better then any. I was part of the team again, everything was almost normal again. But Terra wasn't as stupid as the other Titans may have believed, she didn't believe the lies told to her about her return so it was only natural that she would come to me for answers as I was the only yet to say anything about how she came back.

"Robin..." The girl was worried about talking to me alone. She had seen the way I look at her when the other weren't watching, but as she couldn't see my eyes, she never knew what expression I was using. What feelings I was expressing.

"... Yeah?" I said looking up from my work, I was in my room doing what I did best, research.

"You... know don't you? About how I really came back?" She was uneasy, shifting her weight, she wanted answers but was also afraid of them. I could tell she wanted to be strong but was having trouble, and as much as I wanted to help her be strong... I couldn't. It wasn't my place as long as she had Beastboy.

"Yes... I do." My answer was vague, a quick answer to her question that I knew wouldn't satisfy her. she wasn't ready to know how she returned, about what I did to an innocent to bring her back.

"The others lie to me... but you never said anything. So how did I really come back. Please tell me."

"...No. I can't."

"Why not!" The Tower shook a little as the ground, forty stories below, shifted slightly.

"Because... because... what I..." I couldn't give her the answer, she wouldn't cope with knowing, she was fragile, always blaming herself and this, I think, would push her over the top. So I left the room, ignoring Terra's shouts. I did the only thing I could to escape her for a while, I drove off to a cliff that looked off into the horizon of the sun setting. I had to be alone, I hadn't even come to terms with what I did and it was about time I did. I spent hours lost in my own thoughts, so lost was I that I didn't even notice someone coming up behind me. But I didn't much care if anything would have happened to me. When the intruder sat next to me I didn't jump in surprise, at her, or at the fact that it was Terra.

"I'm sorry." Is all I could say to her. She still doesn't know the truth, the other Titans wouldn't have told her. But it was wrong of us to keep lying to her. But Terra came all the way here, to me, for answers she knows she wont like. I hopped that she was prepared for the worst.

"So what really happened?" She was more confident this time around, seeing me in this state must have had something to do with it.

"I sent an innocent soul to the otherworld... and put your soul into her body. That's the shortest version." I didn't need to say anything else, that was everything she need to know. She was silent, knowing the meaning behind what I said, that I killed someone to save her. But she did eventually speak.

"Thank you." I was surprised at that. "I was in limbo... time was so slow there. I'm upset that someone had to die for me to live but I had to die for you and the team to live, only it wasn't my time and the other world didn't want me as my fate was undecided. That girl would have went to heaven because she was forced to lose her life. She's in a better place." Comforting words that I don't think I deserve. But I accepted them anyway.

"Buy why did you do it?" She asked, mildly curious as to why I went to so much trouble for her.

"Because I'm a fool. I loved a girl that didn't have eyes for me... And I couldn't give up on you when the others did."

"You have always been rather distant with me." I'm distant with everyone, why should she be any different? Why? Because I want to be with her that's why.

"I'm that way with all the team, it's was part of being the leader."

"So just because you're the leader you have to be alone?" I didn't know where she was going with this.

"...Yes."

"That's crap. Stop acting like Batman and be your own man. You never knew my feelings because you only ever knew what you saw. I liked Beastboy because he was there for me, interacted with me, showed me friendship and love. But I didn't love him and after all the lies he has been telling me, thinking I'm so weak that I can't take it, I will never love him." It was out at last, and like all weeds, I had underestimated her. Her roots were stronger then even I thought.

"You are strong, I never knew how strong till now. I'm sorry for thinking otherwise." She smiled at me and shook her head. She shimmied closer and put her head in my shoulder.

"You are forgiven, but only if you take me out this weekend. Some place nice with lots of noise and trucks running over things." Why is it that the girls I fall for are either really shallow or like watching carnage? Although watching a monster truck event would be fun. And perhaps, this time around, now that I'm not the leader, I can finally have what I want.

* * *

Well R&R


End file.
